


Loki's Prize

by Saiya_tina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Bondage, Bottom Tony, Dildos, Happy Ending, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Control, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Warprize!Tony, endgame Steve/Tony, loki's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiya_tina/pseuds/Saiya_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki won the fight against the Avengers. He decides to partake in a victory celebration with part of the spoils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Prize

Loki couldn’t help his smirk as he entered the guards’ quarters and watched Thor and Steve jump to their feet. He saw the blow coming, but he didn’t bother to block, it taking the punch to the face and watching Steve and Thor double up in the next instance. He laughed at their pain as the red mark on his own face faded away in seconds. It was good to be King.

“It would be wise for you to keep me unharmed, my dear Captain,” Loki smirked and leaned forward, tapping the collar around Steve’s neck with a long finger, “just because two of your less useful compatriots escaped does not mean the rest of you will as well. And I am the only one who can remove the collars the two of you are sporting. And did I mention they have a delightful feature where if I am harmed, you two are as well? Meaning if I die-”

"We do as well,” Thor gritted out, “you are a bigger monster than I believed.”

“I do try,” Loki’s smug grin turned into a snarl as he turned to the slave that had just entered the room, “What?!”

“F-Forigve me, master,” the young girl, barely out of her teens, shook, “but I was sent to tell you that what you asked for is ready.”

“Ah, excellent,” Loki dismissed her with a wave of his hand and then turned an evil smile to the two Avengers, “I must say, I do look forward to seeing if Anthony Stark’s reputation as a lover is exaggeration or fact.”

“What?!” Steve’s head shot up in horror.

“I imagine he shall be enjoyable nonetheless, don’t you?” Loki had enough time to get in that one jab before Steve lunged forward in anger. Loki sent him flying back with a simple flick of his wrist and laughed at the crack that sounded as he hit the opposing wall. Thor looked furious, but he did not attack, knowing it would be the worse for both of them if he did. Despite not having his strength returned, Steve didn’t let a little thing like magic stop him from trying to beat the crap out of Loki as he stood up and charged again, “You monster, leave him alone!”

“Oh, I will,” Loki deflected another punch and grabbed Steve by the throat, choking him, “once he’s been sufficiently used for my pleasure. I imagine he’ll be quite a sight in the throes of passion, don’t you?” Loki licked his lips, his eyes slightly glazed over as though picturing the entire act in his head, “that gorgeous, strong body, that golden skin, those lovely lips and most of all, the defiance in those beautiful eyes even as I make him submit to me. It will be glorious.”

“You bastard,” Steve choked out, turning red from rage and the lack of air, “you sick bastard!”

Thor seemed to have stood back long enough and he moved forward, but Loki threw Steve into him, sending them both to the ground. Loki watched as they tried to untangle themselves and laughed, “I will tell Anthony you were thinking about him, Captain. Maybe I’ll even take on your guise as I take him. He would like that, I’m sure.” Loki knew the Captain had been in a relationship with the Iron Man before they had been defeated and the sheer terror radiating from Steve for his lover was extremely satisfying. “He shall be returned to you when I tire of him, but if he’s as good a lay as rumored, that might be a while now.” He left with that final parting shot, ignoring the angry yelling of the Captain as he realized the futility of his struggle. He could sense the despair coming from the team leader, feeling a sense of triumph swell in him at being the cause of it. He felt the smile on his face grow at the thought of what was waiting for him back in his room and couldn’t wait to have a sample of the man of iron himself.

Dl

Loki smiled at the sight that greeted him on his bed. Tony Stark wore the garments he had specifically created for him, a thin robe of green and black with gold at the edges covering him from neck to foot, tied together loosely with a black sash. The arc reactor shone through the gap of the robe and illuminated the green collar around Tony’s neck, marking him as Loki’s personal property. Tony growled when Loki entered, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to cover up what the loose robe would not and Loki caught a glimpse of the enchanted cuff on his ankle, the end part of a chain that was attached to one of the bed posts. Loki had realized the necessity of making sure Tony couldn’t move around too much when he was alone after the other man nearly escaped by creating an elaborate trap from various things he found around the room. That had been the first time Loki had tried to bed him, but hadn’t succeeded since Tony escaped the room, but not the castle itself. Loki postponed his plan for a while since he had to deal with the panic Tony’s trap had caused. He thought about punishing Tony, but grudgingly had to admit he was impressed with what the mortal managed to do. He had been waiting long enough for a moment with his pet and he would wait no longer.

“Comfortable, Anthony?” Loki drawled, inwardly smirking at the glare he got in return.

“Peachy. The accessories are especially appealing,” he held his ankle up, the chains clinking and the robe sliding up his leg a bit, “collars and chains, Loki? Never picked you as the sort to be this kinky.”

“Anthony, if I were “kinky” as you put it, I would have had you bound and gagged naked on my bed with that device you Midgardians call a dildo buried in you,” Loki moved forward, lifting a hand and trailing it along Tony’s jaw. He felt it tense in response and dug his fingers in, causing him to wince, “of course, that might be how it ends anyway if you don’t cease in running your tongue.”

“I thought you wanted me to run my tongue,” Tony smirked in response, reminding Loki again why he was so intrigued by the mortal. Few men would be this blasé in the face of what Loki was about to do. Leaning down, he took a deep whiff of Tony’s scent, his nose brushing the curve of his neck and causing Tony’s breath to stutter. Loki’s hand slipped from his jaw to the back of his head where it fisted the hair and pulled his head back, causing him to arch his neck. The God looked at that long, vulnerable expanse of skin and nibbled right below his Adam’s apple, feeling his pulse beat beneath his lips.

“I’d rather you use your mouth for more important things or I’d have to gag you in a rather imaginative way,” Loki smirked as he felt the heart rate increase and trailed his hands down, caressing his chest and sides until he reached his hips, where he pulled to urge Tony to stand up. The slight chinking of the chains reminded him of the control he had over one of his greatest foes and he felt himself shudder with arousal, even as he pushed his hips forward to grind against Tony. The other man shuddered as well, but Loki could tell from his expression that it was in disgust and he moved one hand back to Tony’s ass, cupping a cheek and squeezing it tightly. He could see the tension in Tony’s arms as his fists clenched, trying to stop himself from shoving Loki back because he knew that it would be fruitless. Loki wanted to see that tension everywhere and the once arousing robe was now becoming a hindrance. His hands moved to the knot in the sash, caressing as they went and soon the robe fell open, revealing the tan, smooth skin and the delightful revelation that Tony wasn’t wearing any undergarments, like ordered. Loki took a moment to admire the view before moving behind him, nuzzling into his neck and sucking on the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. He gripped the shoulders of the robe and slowly pushed it down, causing it to pool at their feet. Now having Tony completely bare before him, he moved up to touch the arc reactor but Tony finally seemed to have had enough of standing still and his hands came up to grab Loki’s wrist and pull his hand away from that part of him.

“Don’t touch that,” he hissed, one hand coming up to cover the light. Loki smirked and before Tony knew it, he was on his back on the bed, pinned down by Loki’s strength rather than his weight. He let go of Tony’s wrists to touch the reactor again, but this time when Tony tried to push him back, it felt as though his wrists had been bound down, though there were no restraints visible. Even the chain on his ankle had disappeared.

Magic, he thought, even as he bucked, trying to get Loki off him, stop him from touching what was keeping him alive.

“Lovely,” Loki murmured, ignoring Tony’s struggles and leaning down to press a kiss the arc reactor, feeling the power hum underneath it. Keeping his lips where they were, he slid his eyes up to meet angry brown and smirked, “Does Rogers do this for you often?”

Tony didn’t say anything and Loki didn’t expect him to. Instead, he moved his fingers down, tracing a line from neck to groin and down to thigh, but avoiding Tony’s crotch. Tony wasn’t hard at all, but Loki knew that with some manipulation, his body would be ready, even if his mind was not. He brushed his thumbs across Tony’s nipples and then cooled the pads of his fingers and did it again. Tony’s back arched in surprise at the sudden chill and Loki began to trace circles around his nipples, watching them harden slowly.

“I wonder if you’re lucky enough to be sensitive here,” Loki murmured, before rubbing Tony’s nipples with his thumb and smirking at the involuntary sound that Tony tried to squelch. “Ah, turns out you are. Lovely.” He flicked them before pinching them hard and this time Tony couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. Loki grinned at him before bending down to touch his tongue to the sensitive nubs and the sudden heat after the chilliness of his fingers already had Tony half hard. Loki decided to help him along with the process and allowed the magic keeping Tony restrained to go to make him relax or at least lower his inhibitions a bit. He felt Tony’s hands come up to grip his hair, but not to pull him away, rather to keep him there and Loki was perfectly happy with that, sucking noisily on one of Tony’s nipples and pulling even more sounds from him.

He didn’t pull away until Tony’s nipples were red and swollen and then he decided to suck a hickey into his neck, marking him right above the collar. His other hand slipped down, but avoided his cock and directly made for his entrance, circling it with two fingers. He felt Tony gasp and leaned up for a kiss, fucking his mouth with his tongue like he would another part of his anatomy. He used his magic to slick up his fingers and teasingly probed Tony’s entrance until he was shaking with need before sliding one finger in up to the knuckle. Tony groaned and arched his hips, trying to bring Loki in deeper, but Loki didn’t allow him to get what he wanted. Once he felt the clenching of his inner walls slow, he slipped in another finger, this time sliding across his prostrate and getting a wail. The spell had done a good job with calming Tony and Loki wondered if this was what he was like whenever he was with Captain Rogers. If he was, he could see why the Captain had been so eager to keep him to himself. However, he was getting bored with the lack of struggle and snuck in a third finger before taking the spell off completely.

Tony suddenly jolted out of the haze of pleasure when Steve’s face suddenly morphed into Loki’s. He tried to pull back but Loki simply pinned him down and pumped his fingers back in. Tony made to kick him, but Loki used the same spell to pin his limbs down and the only thing his struggling was doing was rubbing his prostrate against Loki’s fingers, which had seemingly pinpointed the pleasure spot and were using it as leverage against him.

“So sorry to bring you out of that dream, but I was getting a complex,” Loki said with mock sorrow, “I like it when my partners know whose name to scream out.”

“I don’t-” Tony’s breath hitched when Loki cooled his fingers and dragged them along his sensitive walls, “scream.”

“Oh, but you will be,” Loki stroked across his prostrate and then decided to focus all his energy on that spot alone, rubbing it and milking it for all it was worth. Tony’s hips betrayed him completely at the maddening sensation and Tony bit his lip to stop the scream he could feel building up. Just before he was about to come and prove Loki right, Loki withdrew entirely and Tony was torn between relief and disappointment.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll be getting off soon,” Loki assured him, moving up to mouth at his jaw, “I just want you to be full of me before that happens.”

“Get off me,” Tony tried one more time, though he knew it was in vain.

“Now, now. All that effort I put into pleasuring you and you’re trying to leave me high and dry? Very well then, it’s time I had some fun myself.” Loki held up a hand and something materialized in it. Tony’s throat locked up when he realized what it was, “Oh no.”

“Quite a fascinating invention of your people,” Loki held the green dildo up into the light, examining the raised veins along the length of it, “I’ve heard some of these vibrate and produce quite a pleasurable response, but that is one we’ll save for next time.”

“There isn’t going to be a next time,” Tony growled, pulling against his invisible restraints, hoping Loki’s distraction would result in them weakening, but they still held strong. Loki laughed and leaned forward, the hand with the dildo moving between his spread legs.

“Yes there is. And a time after that and a time after that until I tire of you,” Loki teased his entrance with the tip of the toy, pressing it in slightly and then withdrawing. “But since you’re so unsure, we’ll just use the vibration now, shall we? Now don’t look so nervous, it’s barely bigger than your Captain and I’m sure you’ve taken him easily.” Tony opened his mouth to retort and Loki used that opportunity push it into him with a hard thrust, Tony’s back arching with the force as a cry shook the air.

“Lovely,” Loki murmured, leaning back on his heels with his hands folded in his lap as he watched Tony clench involuntarily around the intrusion and his hips give minute twitches as his body gave in to him. Loki lifted a finger and the dildo slowly pulled itself out before burying itself back in with a flick of the same finger. He crawled forward, leaning over Tony’s body and looking down into his enemy’s face as the dildo continued to thrust within him. Tony was breathing heavily and trying his hardest to pretend he wasn’t being aroused by the ministrations, but since Loki wasn’t being rough, but rather was treating him like a lover, it was getting harder and harder to ignore his manipulations. The dildo pulled out slightly and began to tease his prostrate, sliding across it before vibrating slightly and Tony groaned in surprise, immediately snapping his mouth shut when Loki laughed.

“You’re determined to be stubborn till the end, aren’t you?” he chuckled, “Even Asgard’s warriors weren’t so bad.”

“They weren’t faced with a fate worse than death,” Tony retorted.

“Oh, you seem to be enjoying this fate just fine,” Loki pressed the vibrations to his prostrate before lightly stroking the evidence of his arousal.

“Yeah, well, I’ll give you this, you’re still better than some of the women I’ve slept with.”

Loki smirked at that and then pulled the vibrator out entirely, discarding it with a careless toss. With a wave of his hand, his own erection was slick up and he draped one of Tony’s legs over his shoulder and the other around his waist. “I have to admit, you make for quite an erotic display.”

“Then why don’t you just whack off while I continue to display?” Tony gave him what was supposed to be a charming smile but came across as more of a grimace as Loki slammed into him with a single thrust.

“Gods, you’re very tight,” Loki groaned out, thrusting in once again.

Tony didn’t say anything in response, just gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to remain silent or at least to try and quell his reactions. Loki didn’t make it easy, changing his angle to find his prostrate and then thrust against it. Tony let out a choked noise that Loki found interesting and he repeated the thrust to hear it again. He leaned forward, folding Tony in half as he took his lips in a fierce kiss, ignoring the sting when Tony bit his lip harshly. When he pulled back, he tilted Tony’s hips up for deeper access and groaned at the feeling.

“I own you, Anthony,” Loki purred, grabbing Tony’s collar and using it as partial leverage for another another sharp thrust, “completely.”

“You don’t own anything,” Tony growled back, panting with the force of the next thrust. He was flushed and his cock was leaking precum at an increasing rate, but that spark of defiance never left his eyes.

“I own this,” Loki slipped a hand up and caressed his face and jaw, “and this”, the hand slid down to his chest over the arc reactor, “and this,” it went down to his cock and gave it a hard stroke, causing Tony’s back to arch, “and this,” it ended its journey at the area where the two of them were intimately connected and pushed a finger in alongside his cock.

Tony hissed at the burn and Loki pushed in another finger, moving them around until he found his prostrate and pressed against it as he thrust. Tony let out a loud moan and his body shook, making Loki think he had finally made the man give in, but the shaking soon proved to be laughter. Loki stopped his thrusts, annoyed at the fact that the mortal was laughing while he was being fucked by a god. “What is so funny, Stark?” Loki growled. Anyone with the slightest survival instinct would have shut up, but Tony just gave him a smug grin.

“You really think any part of me belongs to you?” Tony laughed again, uncaring of his current position, pinned to a bed with an increasingly agitated god between his legs and still buried inside him, “Sorry to burst your bubble, jackass, but you’re about a year too late for that.”

Loki smacked him across the face for the insult but Tony didn’t let the painful sting or the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth stop him, “I don’t belong to anyone but myself. And the only person I’m willing,” he emphasized that word, “to share myself with is a certain stubborn super-soldier who’s either too brave or too stupid to stop fighting even when it might be hopeless.”

Loki hit him again, this time harder and Tony’s head snapped to the right, a bruise already beginning to form on his cheekbone but he didn’t stop talking. “You think if you hit me a few times, insult me or show me how Steve can’t help me that you’ll win me over, but you’re wrong. The only thing you’ve done, Loki, is shown me just how desperate you are to prove you’re better than us. You’ve slipped to a level that mortals left behind centuries ago and we’ve tried our hardest not to return to it. You’re not a god and now you can’t even call yourself a human being. You’re nothing, Loki.”

“Shut up!” Loki screamed, pulling out and then dressing himself with a snap of his fingers. Tony rolled over to the other side of the bed, keeping a little distance between them, not that it would help. Loki stalked over towards him, causing Tony to back away until his back hit the farthest wall and Loki was just a few feet away from him.

“You think I will allow such insolence from a mere insect?” Loki spoke slowly, rage underlining each word. He reminded Tony of a lion advancing on its helpless, cornered prey, especially since Loki had his armor on and the only suit Tony had was his birthday one. “You are nothing, Stark, just a toy for my pleasure and to be discarded once I tire of you. I had planned to keep you around for a while, but you are not worth the effort it takes to keep you alive. Perhaps I shall take the Captain in your stead, that innocence will be fun to corrupt.”

“Leave him alone!” Tony hissed and Loki grabbed his throat with a powerful grip, slamming him into the wall harshly and pinning him there. He didn’t toy around like he did with Steve. He squeezed immediately, enough to give Tony a small amount of air, but not enough to sustain him. His death would be slow and he would make sure he were conscious for it until the end. “It’s such a shame you had to be so recalcitrant,” Loki growled, “I would have made your life a pleasurable one for a while.” Tony gasped, clawing at his hand, eyes wide and panicked as his lungs strained for oxygen and Loki laughed, watching his struggles slow down until he was nearly limp in his hands. He leaned forward, looking into hazy eyes with clear green ones and said quietly, “Goodbye, Anthony Edward Stark.”

Just before he tightened his grip for the last moment, the door of his chambers blew open and Loki dropped the mortal in surprise, turning around just in time for Thor’s hammer to hit him hard in the chest and knock him back. Thor charged through with a roar, tackling Loki and sending the two of them crashing out of the room. Steve came behind him and skidded to a stop next to Tony, gathering him up in his arms and directing him to breath. Tony coughed, trying to get enough air into his lungs, but it didn’t feel like it would ever be enough. After a short while, his breathing began to slow down and he looked up to see loving blue eyes looking at him with concern and relief.

“Hey,” Steve breathed out, his hand coming up to wipe away the small amount of blood from Tony’s mouth.

“Hey Cap,” Tony grinned back, still taking deep breaths of air like he would never get enough. Steve touched the bruise on his cheek and Tony nearly flinched, but then the other man leaned down and pressed his lips to it softly, almost as though he hoped it would cause it to heal. Steve reached back for the covers on the bed and pulled it off easily, wrapping it around Tony before lifting the bundle into his arms.

“I can walk, you know,” Tony raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t protest too much. It had been much too long since they had touched each other and he could sacrifice a little dignity for a little while longer.

“This is the first time I’ve held you in months,” Steve said in a low voice as he headed back to where he had charged in from as quickly as he could, “indulge me.”

Tony hummed and stayed silent after that until they reached Steve and Thor’s quarters, his eyes lighting up at the sight of a familiar red and gold suitcase. Tony almost fell to the ground with the amount he was squirming to get to his suit and Steve let him down with a chuckle, watching as Tony donned the undersuit and then the armor with ease.

Good to see you again, sir, Jarvis’s voice was achingly familiar and Tony grinned at the undertone of warmth in it. Nice to know Jarvis hadn’t regressed to his original programming in his absence.

“You too, Jarvis. Give me the skinny.”

Agents Coulson, Romanov and Barton are staging an uprising and have brought your equipment. Bruce Banner and Reed Richards discovered a way to neutralize the collars. Thor is currently engaged with Loki and the rebels are storming the front gates. Remaining Shield operatives are in battle with Loki’s guards at the moment, but they could use assistance.

“Gotcha,” the gold faceplate turned towards Steve, his shield now slung across his back, “Need a lift, Cap?”

Steve grinned and stepped forward onto the armor’s boot, his other arm going around it’s shoulders, “Let’s avenge the earth, Iron Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki does use mind control on Tony for a short while, so that part could be seen as dub-con, but this story is, without a doubt, non-con.


End file.
